


Ena tel’dar, emm’asha. - Come undone, my woman

by Liala



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frottage, Knotting, Smut, impreg kink, just a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liala/pseuds/Liala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liala Lavellan has a sanctuary in the woods which she uses to hide from the world and be true to her Elvehn roots.  Yet she is not the only elf suffering in Skyhold.  A recent traveller is also struggling to find his place in the world.  She offers him a place in her life.  But can they overcome the problems hundreds of years of change had wrought?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
> 
> Prompt: After the Well of Sorrows Abelas joins up for whatever reason A!A chooses and all goes well for whatever amount of time. The kicker being that ancient elves (Like Abelas) used to have some sort of mating season, in which the females would go into heat and the males would go into a fuck-or-die kind of state (they don't have to actually die, maybe it just sucks REALLY bad) As time marched on, the males quit being able to sense the horomones that the females put off and business went on as usual UNTIL NOW.
> 
> Kisses and hugs for a Lavellan that's spent some time with him around Skyhold and has become emotionally attached. And unspeakable acts for a little bit of mindless dry-humping (because who doesn't want to see big bad elf man, mindless with want?)
> 
> Kinks: knotting, begging, biting.

The forest was where Lavellan felt most at home, the trappings of the Shemlen folded neatly away and the simple garb of her leg wraps and tunic were a welcome relief. The forests around Skyhold were cold compared to the forests her clan traversed but deep within the undergrowth the wind was softened and the pine needles and other foliage covered the cold stone beneath her feet.

The glade she frequented had become a sanctuary of sorts, a stronghold for her thoughts. She had crafted a small shelter for her supplies while she trained or hunted. No one from the Inquisition was allowed to follow her, but she was close enough to the fortress that help could reach her. Yet Skyhold was not only a prison for her, a recent traveller was similarly finding it difficult to adjust.

Abelas had arrived at Skyhold much wearier than she remembered. His face still hidden but she could tell from his slumped shoulders and silence he was lost. Almost as much as she was. He had remained distant for much of the first week, quietly observing and contemplative his golden eyes cold and impassive. The first time he spoke to her she was meditating in the garden over the latest demands from half of the world.

“You are not what I expected.” He stated emerging from the shadows. “Nor is what you have made here. Perhaps it was for the best the Vir’abelasan fell to you.”

“Ma Serannas, but I can only hope that we live up to the faith placed in us.”

“May I join you?” his voice smooth like silk.

“Of course Lethallin, your company is always welcome.” She continued her thoughts in silence as he mirrored her pose his eyes closed as he hummed. It was a slow tune, similar to the ones she heard the shem sing in their chantries, but it felt more natural, like it called to the Earth. Her eyes closed to the grace of his music, the tension releasing from her shoulders as she lay back onto the grass her mind drifting to the marshes and of her clan.

“Lethallan? Are you well?” he queried, his eyes open once more, golden iris soft and glowing.

“Your song, it was beautiful.”

“It is a song we sing in reverence to Mythal, we would sing at the temple, the building alive with voices and magic.”

“Beautiful.”

“Do you still pray to the Creators?”

“When I am able to yes, Leliana and the others warned me I would be expected to act as the Herald of Andraste, to act as if their Maker sent me. In public I had to cast aside my beliefs, even when in troubled times I call on them first.” She sighed reflexively, it hurt remembering what she sacrificed, even when there was no choice. “But when I can, I have a sanctuary, where I can be me, and I think of them there.”

He studied her closely after her response, as if weighing something up in his mind. She felt her cheeks blush under his scruitiny. For it had not escaped her notice he was handsome and far stronger than any male in her clan. His face was appealing, more elfin than her own, his olive skin contrasted by his green vallaslin. Where other elvehn were sinewy he had strong muscles from years of training and being of an older race, when they were powerful. Liala found herself staring at his lips as if willing him to speak, each measured word valued.

“It is a shame you must hide.” He replied when he finally broke his contemplation. “But it is so alien to me, and this “Maker” does not seem to be any power despite what mother Giselle thinks.”

Liala laughed, “Yes, she can be rather bothersome, but then all who are devout on their path share that focus. You are a prime example of faith, I envy the dedication you can show, when I must be so contrary”

“Ir Abelas, I did not mean to sadden you.” He knelt closer gauntleted hand caressing her cheek.

“Don’t worry, you have not harmed me Abelas.” She comforted returning the gesture, his hood hiding his response. “Perhaps Lethallin, you may accompany me on my next visit to my sanctuary? Maybe it will become yours as well.” She smiled. “Also have no fear as the rest of the Inquisition are banned, it will be just us.”

His hand withdrew suddenly surprising her as he pulled away.

“I…I…will think upon it. Ma Serannas Lethallin.” And he disappeared into the shadows.

 

 

Most evenings when she was in Skyhold, Liala would sit and bask in the sun hoping he would join her, and often he did, melting from the shadows and taking his place humming softly with the birdsong. At times he would break his contemplation or question her about the modern world. Her greatest frustration was that he had not made any move to touch her since their interaction almost three weeks ago.

For nearly three weeks she had dreamt of his touch and how she craved it again. She was embarrassed at how such a simple gesture had stirred so much within her. It was not like she had not been courted before, stolen kisses on a hunt or when the hahren was distracted. But she had not felt a burning love, one that consumed body and spirit. Despite her messy and unrefined attempts at flirting she had not found love in the Inquisition, so she had given up trying. Until him.

“Abelas?” she called knocking on the door of his modest dwellings. “May I come in?”

“Aneth ara Lethallan. It is odd for you to seek me out.”

“I hope I am not disturbing you?”

“Not at all.”

“Well I have had some time made available to me and I wondered if you wished to go out into the wilds, just the two of us.”

“I…I would like that.” He acquiesced. Liala felt her heart leap, excited at his acceptance.

“I’ll meet you in an hour? The harts are already being prepared.”

“Ma Nuvenin”

 

The journey to the glade had been peaceful, few words shared between them, the easy rocking of the harts relaxing her muscles as she felt the burdens of her Inquisitor role being lifted.

“This way,” she guided the harts down into a sheltered glade, rock walls protected two sides from the worst of the wind and gave a stable basis for her shelter. Within a few metres of her sanctuary there was a small stream so she had all the supplies required. Dismounting her hart she removed its harness allowing it to roam freely as Abelas did the same.

“Andaran atish’an, Abelas. My home is yours.” She began removing her outer coat its heavy fur restricting her movements. She thought she heard a soft gasp as she revealed the thin fabric underneath.

“Are you not cold?” his voice called as he placed his belongings beside her.

“No, this place is sheltered.” She ruffled her loose hair encouraging it to lay flat. “Besides, with what I have in mind thick clothes would be too restrictive.”

He coughed audibly that time, “Lavellan?”

“Please call me Liala when we’re alone.” She smiled pleasantly, turning to see her companion she noted his heated gaze. “Abelas?”

“Apologies, of course Liala.” He replied as if returning from a dream. “What did you have in mind?”

“Sparring? If you are up for it? I have admired your hand to hand combat style and wondered if you would tutor me? I am an archer, I focus on range and I fear my weakness could be my downfall.”

“A wise approach, but how is this a retreat for you?”

“If I spar at Skyhold, I am judged and it can affect the Inquisition. But here I can experiment safely, and I understand you get unwanted onlookers too.”

“That is true. But my style is old, are you sure? Perhaps your Commander may be…”

“Please, he…can’t... and I would not feel comfortable doing so.” _Not after this morning._

“Ma Nuvenin.” He nodded removing his armour and hood revealing a silken white plait, that ran down the centre of his head the sides shaved. Liala’s breath hitched he was exquisite. Fine features and smooth skin, he was far more handsome than she had imagined. “Something wrong?”

“No it’s just unusual to see you out of your hood. It is a … pleasant change.” She blushed as she busied herself lighting a small fire with the wood she had saved. The silence becoming uncomfortable.

“Are you ready to begin?” he asked calmly. “If I am to be your Hahren, then I expect you to be prepared.”

“Yes Hahren” she replied, her teeth biting her lower lip. The command in his voice sent a shiver down her spine.

“Good da’len. Now let us begin.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Point.” Liala growled as she wriggled from the vice like grip Abelas held on her throat. “You must concentrate, your anger is weakening you.”

“I’m not angry!” she shouted kicking the snow. “I’m just not happy.” She screamed as he swept the legs out from under her.

“You are, and it’s I’m not angry, Hahren.”

“Yes Hahren.” She sighed lying in the snow. “I’m just frustrated Hahren, I thought I was quick but you…It annoys me, I want to be better.”

“Then you are a keen learner, but your anger makes you sloppy.” He sighed wiping his sweat on his sleeve. “You are fast, I am surprised how much so, but I have hundreds of years of experience on you Da’len.”

“Ahhhh!!!” she growled slamming her fists into the ground. “So I’m not just being beaten by an experienced warrior, but an old man too!! Fenedhis!” she swore getting up to punch a tree.

A firm grip wrenched her shoulder to face him.

“Do I look like an old man?” The stern look in his eyes, amber globes burning into her own. Her body trapped between Abelas and the tree, her pulse racing from his close proximity. In fact that was the route cause of her discomfort, how much he had touched her for training, perfectly clinical but her body betrayed her.

“No Abelas, you are not an old man. Far from it” She chuckled as he glared at her their faces centimetres apart, his breathing heavy as time grew to a standstill. Adrenalin still pumping in her veins she easily closed the distance and kissed him, his lips cold against hers. He growled recoiling from her touch eyes wide in shock. “sorry Lethallan I – “ her apology cut short by his lips on hers, warm and pliant. Warmth spread through her body, as she pulled him closer, her fingers hooking into his armour. Abelas grasped her hips drawing her flush against him one hand cradling her cheek as the other caressed her hip.

She gasped at his soft touch, he seemed so powerful but to be so gentle with her she felt precious as he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss his tongue tracing her lips as he pressed her back against the tree keeping her in place a hand traced her sides teasing against her breasts. With a moan she caressed his cheek savouring his taste, she could feel his hardening cock against her thigh, he was large and by the creators she wanted to feel him. Allowing her hands to roam his body he stilled when her hand traced his erection, amber eyes snapped open and he broke the kiss holding her arms still.

“We must stop.” He announced as she whimpered in disappointment. “You do not understand what you have started.”

“Then tell me, help me understand so I can choose, I am not a child.”

“No you are not” he mused, his will wavering as he kissed her again his hands squeezing her breasts roughly, “you are a ripe, female desiring a mate, sending me wild with lust.” He growled as if his desire was her fault. She tried to protest but his hands travelled lower teasing her mound. “Do you know how delicious you smell? Like a peach waiting for me to taste your juices, which I would savour like a fine wine. I would taste you for hours before taking you. When I did you would be fit for no other as I WILL fuck you till you cannot walk, and my seed drips from your sweet clasp, claiming you with my child.” He snarled almost feral.

“Creators yes.” She purred, his words setting her body aflame rather than frightening her as he had hoped. “Take me and I will claim you.” She begged seeking his lips again.

“I…I can’t.” he stepped back widening the distance between them. “I will hurt you and I…it’s.” he moved further back as if her touch would burn him. “Do you not feel my blood singing for you? Can you not sense my arousal and suitability as your mate?”

“What do you mean?”

“I can smell your hormones telling me you are fertile, it calls to me like a song, you have not had your womb claimed and your body calls for a mate. It is the same for females, your blood and senses should be telling you I am fertile and will father strong children, that I am strong. It is the first sign of a successful courtship.” He stated as coolly as possible.

“Oh, well in that case, no, not like that, my actions are my own.”

“Much has changed. I…I must return.” Abelas turned grabbing his armour hastily pulling it on.

“Where are you going?” Liala pleaded trying to get his attention and to look at her, but the heated amber eyes were replaced again by cold and distant ones. “Abelas, please where are you going?”

“I need to meditate.” He replied succinctly, the wall back between them.

“Then stay here. I’ll go, there is nowhere peaceful in the hold. Do you remember your way back?” she grabbed her furs and harness, being ready quicker.

“Yes, but.”

“It is fine.” She smiled, trying to mask the warring emotions inside. “Just make sure you are back before dark and leave the hut secure.”

“Ma Serannas. Inquisitor.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a family bereavement, I'm finding refuge again in my writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“…and then he said… _Ma Serannas Inquisitor…_ hic…as if…hic we weren’t…hic…almost attacking each other.” Liala took another swig of her whiskey as she lay in front of the fire, warming up from her slow trek down the mountain.  Sera was passed out next to her as Dorian and Varric stared down at them laughing at her drunkenness. Even Cole had crept down from the attic to comfort her and held her hand. “It’s…cause…I couldn’t…hic…sense…his desire or somethin…I don’t…know…” she sighed draining another slug of bitter liquor, her limbs felt weak and dizzy so she decided to lie down again. Drinking was not her forte. “Am I not elfy enough?” she wailed as Sera gave her a swift punch from her stupor.

“You’re too fecking elfy!” she snorted. “blah blah heritage blah blah old ways. Less elfy is good.”

“but…but…he’s handsome and…uhhh…wise…” she bolted up regretting the movement.

“Well I like it” declared Sera straddling Liala her arms braced beside her head. “I’ll show you how good it feels to be less elfy…” the daring archer pressed her lips to Liala’s catching her off guard. The kiss was sweet and short but wrong somehow. She didn’t feel the fire in her veins as with Abelas.

“I’m sorry…Sera…hic…it was nice…but…I…like…men.” She whispered crying for letting her friend down.

“Ah shite, don’t cry.” The trickster reassured holding her in a cuddle as she cried. “I ain’t mad at you, shite, you were sweet and I got me a kiss.” She fed her friend more whiskey.

“Inquisitor?” a stern voice made both women squeak brandishing the bottle as a weapon. Solas stared down at them impassively. “Is this really the important field study you had in mind for today?”

“Go away Ada… I’m not in the mood to be lectured.”

“You are drunk.”

“You are bald.”

“Where is Abelas, I am surprised he would allow this.”

“Dunno, not here anyway.” She snapped trying to shuffle away her legs struggling to support her as she crawled to Dorian. “Protect me…” she whimpered.

“Sorry dearest, I have promised not to intervene as part of the rotunda peace treaty of 4 o’clock.”

With strong hands Solas lifted her bridal style as she wriggled to be free. A stern glance and a threat of punishment quieted her enough to be wrestled from the whiskey bottle and out into the cold air.

“You are going to sleep this off da’len. I do not know what has caused this outburst, but you should be more mature than this.”

“Sorry Solas.” Tears streaked her face again. “Sorry.” She didn’t want to let her friends down and had already hurt two of them.

“MANA!” _STOP_ a voice roared across the courtyard. Solas turned to face the owner, but Liala guessed who it could be. Her head rocked against the solid body of Solas, her mind drifting as growled words were exchanged in heated tones, swirling around her like buzzing flies.

“Will you be quiet!” she hissed drunkedly lashing out with a pointed finger slipping from Solas’s embrace onto the hard stone floor. Her ribs connected awkwardly on a stone with a sharp crack. “Ahhh fuck me…I think I broke a rib” she whined as Solas looked concerned and Abelas, well, Abelas looked ready to tear her apart. Solas bent on one knee moving to heal her wound.

“Ar tu na'din, emm,asha.” Snarled Abelas, claiming she was his woman, he had rejected her not hours ago.

“Then help her.” Hissed Solas, his heckles raised as they both seems to argue and battle each others will.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Replied Liala cheerfully trying to crawl away. She didn’t know what was going on between the two men but she was reluctant to wait to clean up the mess.

“Mara, asha.” Ordered Abelas, her skin heating from his words alone. With little grace he wrestled her drunk form into his arms and proceeded to carry her to her chambers.

“Come to the rotunda after Abelas, there is much we should discuss.” Added Solas, ever the teacher.

If Liala thought the pain in her ribs was the worst thing that happened today, being carried by the man who rejected her not hours ago was doubly painful.

"I'm al...hic...right." She mumbled wriggling to get free.

"You are inebriated, foolishly so. I thought you had control."

"Well...jus...'nother...person I've...dis...point...Ed."

"Who else other than me?" He growled. "Solas no doubt. Who else"

"Don...wanna..." She grumbled as they entered her chamber, gently depositing her on the bed. Abelas began the delicate task of removing her shirt while she kicked and tried to crawl away. "Stop...touching...me..." She moaned as he grabbed her ankles once again dragging her to him. "S'not fair." As she dashed again.

With aggravated sigh he pinned her to the bed, his body straddling hers and hands pressed into the mattress above hr head.

"Lethallan, you are being most disagreeable." He drew on his magic paralysing her body in place. "Now stay still while I heal you, it will be quicker if you do not struggle. Especially if you abhor my touch so much.” He summoned his magic caressing her skin as she gasped breathlessly before focusing on her rib. Despite her writhing body and moaning, Liala could not believe he was so dense, and her drunken mind quickly sobered as her bone snapped back into place.

“Fenehdis!” she screamed. “It hurts!” Tears ran from her eyes as the restraints relaxed, warm arms cradled her in an embrace.

“It is alright now. The bone is mended.” Comforted Abelas, he nuzzled against her comfortingly.

“S’not alright…”she grumbled pressing to be free but he held steady. “Please…Abelas.” As his arms pulled her closer, she let out a groan as his nose traced her neck. “Mean…” she gasped arching to his touch.

“You still did not answer the question da’len. Who else did you disappoint?”

“You, Solas and Sera.”

“Sera? The She-elf with the mouth that does not stop?”

“That’s the one.” She sighed resigned to her fate.

“How did you disappoint her?”

“I didn’t like it when she kissed me.” She hid her face blushing. Abelas tensed.

“She kissed you?” his voice was quiet.

“Yes, it was a surprise, cause I’m too elfy.” She sniffed, squeaking as he pressed her onto her back, his body caging hers. “Abelas?” she asked uncertainly, fear prickling her chest.

“So you have been leading others astray?” he growled, eyes burning with rage, or was it jealousy? “First the she-elf with your lips,” he thumbed the plump flesh “As well as the elder elf. Are you that innocent or just teasing me?” His face was close, she wanted to kiss him, to reassure him. “Well? Answer me vixen.” He snarled forcing her chin so she would have to look at him.

“Sera was an accident, I’ve never kissed a woman before and Solas was angry I was drunk. He was taking me to my room and I doubt he would take advantage.”

“He is a male, he would seek what he desires. I can smell them on you, our scent from the woods gone.”

“Good.” She snapped, patience wearing thin as he recoiled. Alcohol giving her more courage than sense. “That way there is no confusion about us.”

“What confusion is that? You are mine, at least in my mind, you made it clear in the woods you are willing. Yet I return to find my mate in the arms of others? Worse in the arms of another man. I wished to kill him.”

“But you did not agree Abelas, you wanted to run. That did not seem to me like a bonding promise. Are you listening?”

“I can smell them on you.” He growled, leaning closer. “I cannot think…you are maddening.” he leaned forward taking her lips in a feral kiss, large hands bracketing her face keeping her in place as his tongue delved deeper and she was helpless against him.

“Abelas!” she whimpered as he deepened the kiss a hand drifting and massaging her breast. Her body betrayed her, pleasure coursing through her. Her whimpers became moans as he suckled at her pulse point, his hips rubbing rhythmically against her clit. She bucked as he sucked harder his teeth biting her skin.

There was a banging on the door. Liala jumped up pushing Abelas away as she tried to stumble to the door. Too close, it was all too close, almost giving him everything. With a wobble and careful judgement of the stairs she made it to the door.

“Ahh good evening dearest. I wanted to check that Solas was not lecturing you in your tender state.”

“Dorian!” she sighed with relief. “Come in, come in.” She made way for the mage, as Abelas shoved past.

“Thank you Abelas.” She muttered cheeks flushed as he moved to leave. She moved to close the door but found herself pressed against it, heated lips on hers, demanding compliance in a burning kiss.

“Don’t forget da’len. Don’t disappoint me again.” He snarled, stalking into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for some smut!

"Do not disappoint me..." Abelas's parting words hung heavy in her mind for many days. Every time she flirted with Dorian, or was lectured by Solas, it was as if she could feel his gaze on her. It was hard to understand what he considered a disappointment (except for her flirting with Dorian, if she was honest it was the highlight of her day.) or angered him.

The first day after her drunken evening with him, he found her relaxing in the garden hidden by a rose wall. She barely had time to register his lips on hers as he kissed her, fingers trailing over the bruise he had left previously. Before resuming his evening conversation with her completely rationally. It was puzzling, leaving her hot and cold at the same time.

She also began to notice his growing attachment to Solas. Abelas spending hours in the rotunda deep in conversation with the elder. When she left for the Emerald Graves he followed, keen to see what remained of the people as he was puzzled by the Dalish. Liala had to admit, as soon as the saw the first aravel she lost all thought for her companions so exhilarated to be back with the clans and completing simple tasks such as hunting and seeking the golden Halla. Jumping between the Dalish and their other tasks Abelas and Liala spent much time apart, but she was pleased to see he gave the people a chance to prove themselves rather than be dismissive.

Loranil chose to return with the Inquisition, though Liala had warned him of the stark differences to life there with the clan. Yet still he was eager and she took him under her wing. On the journey back they sang the olds songs and it was like being home. Albeit temporarily.

Camp was being built for the night, the others erecting the tents while she and Loranil hunted. Liala felt alive for the first time in months running through the forest and tracking prey. Human hunters did not appreciate the fine art of the hunt, often taking too long or maiming the beasts. Subtle signals and calls through the branches they worked in tandem and soon had the beast cornered, Liala taking the killing the shot making it's end quick.

"Inquisitor," called Loranil, climbing down from the treetops.

"Remember it's Liala in private lethallan."

"Liala, a fine kill, Andruil must have blessed us today."

"Indeed." She smiled. Preparing to the skin the beast and leave an offering for the Dread Wolf.

"Your bond mate must be thrilled as the second hunter of your clan."

"Why not the first hunter?" She queried.

"Obviously that is you." He smiled blushing. Were he not so sweet and naive she may have grown fond of him, but a soft cough broke their moment.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Abelas! Did you see Liala's kill! She certainly is an example to us all." Loranil was bursting with enthusiasm.

"Indeed, she does like to avoid disappointment." He smirked.

“Let me finish cleaning the beast.”

Despite Abelas's calm persona, Liala could feel the ferocious beast lurking inside. Finishing cleaning the carcass she handed over the meat and pelt to Loranil before making a sacrifice to Fen'Harel.

"Please return to camp Loranil, Abelas and I have things we need to discuss." She smiled, waving off the younger elf. As soon as he was out of sight warm arms wrapped around her midriff pulling her against the sharp planes of his body. His grip holding her tight as he forced her chin to look at him.

“Very disappointing, da’len.” He growled tracing his tongue over her ear. “I thought you were not going to lead anyone on?”

“I was not Lethallin, he was flirting with me.” She gasped as he trailed soft bites down her ear.

“Really, you are such a tempting minx.” His hand cupped her breast as the other trailed to her mound stroking her through her breeches, her body arching to his touch. Liala moaned as he rubbed harder pinching her hardening nipples. Taking the initiative, she reached behind tracing the bulge in his trousers making him hiss, rocking his hips to her touch. Sensing an opportunity she grabbed his wrists twisting in his grasp and pushing him away. Abelas growled like a wolf. Liala stood wide eyed and heart racing as he stepped closer, primal needs ruling his common sense.

“Now, now Hahren. We are in my element now.” Drawing on her powers, she cloaked herself in shadows running into the woods. “Catch me da’len, perhaps the hunter will be rewarded.” She laughed as he charged into the trees with a roar.

Liala darted from branch to branch, her footfalls light on the branches. For a moment she lost sight of Abelas, but screamed as he lurched from below grazing her ankle with his fingers, but not gaining any purchase. “I will catch you!” he taunted, smaller branches cracking against his chest as he followed her in the top branches. With reflexive grace she dropped swinging on a branch till she hit the ground, Abelas fractionally slower behind her.

“Perhaps not! You are slow like a druffalo!” she mocked zigzagging through the ruins losing him in the maze and rubble, her chest heaving as she took a break to rest. She could hear his footsteps on the stones, he was close but she could still avoid him. With tender steps she hopped between the stones climbing higher. She squeaked falling from the stone as a fireball knocked her to the ground.

“I suggest you stay still da’len.” Growled the mage, advancing on her prone body but Liala would not be beaten. Toes digging into the ground she pushed away breaking into a sprint ducking and weaving between the trunks, lungs burning, she felt alive and thrilled. Another spell flew past her head causing her to turn, right into his trap. A high wall of stone blocked her path trapping her as she turned to fight. Abelas strode triumphant grabbing her arm as she vaulted him over her shoulder. Assuming the stance, Abelas grinned mimicking her as she took steps backwards prepared to run as he lunged at her again, knocking her to the ground. Wrestling and lashing out she managed to kick him off straddling his chest ready to punch him, but instead found herself bucked off and tossed aside. A strong hand bracketing her ankle dragging her towards him as she kicked out. Her legs immobilised under his own, her hands pinned above her head.

“Yield.” He demanded, and she struggled, the prickling of leaves on her back made her realise that she had torn her clothes in the pursuit. Her skin glowed with sweat, skin flush and radiant as her chest heaved with gasping breath.

“No.” she struggled pushing against him. Retrieving a leather strip he bound her hands, freeing him to explore his prize. With teeth and tongue he took her mouth, her own desire tearing through her veins as she wrapped her hips against him, pulling him closer. Nimble fingers undid her leathers digging into her sensitive breasts below making her moan and arch under him, her mound grinding into his erection.   
“Yield.” He tried again, rubbing his cock slowly back and forth over her mound as he cut away her breast bindings. Calloused fingers caressed the tender skin rolling her nipple before taking it into his mouth, his slow and sensuous torture driving her mad, grabbing at the ground and calling his name. “Yield to me.” He bit gently dotting her chest with bite marks, strong and prominent they would not fade quickly.

“Yes!” she moaned and he kissed her again releasing her hands. Immediately wrenching his hood down to trace his face and ears pulling him into a heated kiss, her tongue plundering his mouth. “Tell me hunter, do you want your reward?” she purred arching her hips into him, making him hiss.

“Oh yes, my prey, do.” He smiled broadly, it was the most magnificent thing she had seen.

“Sit on the stone, the victor should have the throne.” She indicated a broken column, Abelas begrudgingly letting her go. On hands and knees she crawled to him submissive, climbing his body as his eyes roamed her body. With tender movements she unlaced his breeches as he held his breath, her hands working his cock free. He viewed her with a raised eyebrow unsure of her next move. “My victor.” She laughed, pumping his cock firmly as he rolled his head back in pleasure. His howls filled the forest as she drew the first glistening drop from his slit, before swirling her tongue around his engorged head. His howl becoming more guttural as she sucked him gently tongue teasing as fingers wrapped into her hair. With gentle pressure he guided her further down his cock as she continued her torture. She moaned as she tasted him, his heady musk making wetness pool at her core. He was thicker and wider than the boys she had seen in Clan Lavellan, and she wondered what he would feel like insider her.   
“Asha, ar lasa ma’enasnal. Ma’salath, Tel’falas” ( _Woman, you give me a gift. My one love, don’t go slow._ )

“Ar tu ma garas, ar isala na numin.” ( _I will make you come, I need your cries._ ) she replied with a playful smile taking him deeper still as her hand twisted making him call her name.

With gentle thrusts he pushed into her mouth her moans spurring him on. Minutes blended and she drew out his pleasure, her hunter needed a decent reward. He gripped onto her like she was a life raft, tension gripping his muscles as he whispered in elven so she knew and others that were much older. “Da’assan, Ar tu garas!” he called his hips and cock pumping deep into her throat.

She responded sucking him harder driving him over the edge, as he thrust deep spilling himself inside her. With eagerness she sucked his softening cock swallowing his seed with pleasure, as he collapsed back spent.

“Tel’abelas,” ( _I’m not sorry_ ) she smiled. “You taste nice.”

“Ma’salath.” He pulled her into his arms, nuzzling against her neck. The beast sated. “I did not expect that.”

“I’ve always wanted to try it, for the right person.” She added blushing.

“I am honoured.” He kissed her tasting himself on her lips. “I want to take you, against the stone.” He growled in her ear turning them to press her between him and the stone, a hand already snaking into her smalls rubbing her dripping slit, dipping fingers further. “You are so wet.” He moaned appreciatively undoing her laces when a shout echoed through the trees.

“HEY BOSS!” The Iron Bull. “DINNER’S READY AND I HEARD THERE ARE SOME MEAN ASS MONSTERS IN THESE WOODS.”

“Fenedhis.” They cursed in unison, their distraction drawn to a close. With a lazy stroke of her clit he removed himself and straightened his clothes.

“ALSO MOTHER VARRIC IS WORRIED WHERE HIS PRECIOUS IS!”

 With wet smalls and a satisfied lover, hand in hand they left the woods, the beast sated for now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up! :)

After his release in the woods, Abelas seemed to calm partially, his senses dulled. Liala was swamped by requests and summons that she had little time to think of Abelas, let alone think of a word to describe their relationship. Partner? Mate? Fuck buddy? She could hardly tell anymore.

Pouring over Josie’s perfectly written notes Liala was required to learn about the Orlesian nobility before the latest soiree she was required to attend. Duke, Duchess, Viscount, Ser…all the names were beginning to blur into one, her eyelids heavy.

_“Abelas…” his name is like a prayer on her lips. Her clothes are gone as are his, her body pinned to the furs by the fire. “Emma lath. Ar lath ma,”.   He smiles, soft and kind, his lips searing and searching their bodies pressed close._

_“Ma’salath.” He growls, tongue meeting hers, hands caressing, touching, seeking across the skin, drawing pleasure from their touch. Full so full, he fills her and more like a cup spilling over. She is full of him, her love, her desire…_

“Inquisitor? This is not studying.”

Liala groaned as reality hit her like a wool covered brick, her mouth dry and her breeches soaked.

“Wake up!” wood connected with her head. Josephine standing triumphant with her clipboard weapon of choice. “Keep studying.”

“Demon wench of words.” She cursed lifting the heavy parchments.

“Also I have this letter which arrived from your clan.” Liala snatched the envelope in eagerness, squealing with joy. “I’ll leave you to read it then. But then back to studying!”

“Yes Mamae!” she giggled tearing into the envelope.

_Dear Liala,_

_I am glad to hear that you are well and that you have demonstrated that the Dalish are kind and not to be feared. As you know the spring solstice is drawing closer, along with our celebrations._

_I understand you have many concerns for Thedas now, but I wanted you to know you would be welcomed with open arms to join us and perhaps dance with a mate? I hear rumours Da’len and I have hope in my bones that you may bring a suitable mate._

_But I am rambling. Be well and walk in Mythal’s grace,_

_Keeper Deshanna_

Liala bound from the bed, the spring solstice celebrations were the highlight of the year in the clan, and every year her Keeper hoped she would dance and select a bond mate. But every year she had relished disappointing her. But maybe, just maybe she might have a dance partner this time. Two months, she had two months to convince him to travel with her, and Lord Boringpant’s soiree in the meantime. Thank the creators for such a small reprieve. Bounding into the War Room she relayed the message and instructed the advisers to prepare for her absence. Nothing was going to keep her from going home.

 

_Dear Keeper Deshanna,_

_I will be at the celebrations this year, nothing on Thedas will stop me attending. I do not wish to give you false hope, but I will be dancing this year. Whether or not he accepts is another matter._

_Dareth Shiral,_

_Liala_

_P.S. Please do not faint, or let this go to your head._

With her note sent, the revision seemed to be less of a burden. When the bell for dinner went she joined her companions in the hall, seeing a seat beside Solas, Abelas and Cole.

“Inquisitor you are in a good mood today.”

“Light like a feather.”

“Thank you, I am in a good mood. I received word from my clan today about the Spring Solstice celebrations. I have managed to arrange time away to join them and give my Keeper her deepest wish.”  
“Which is?” asked Solas.

“I will be joining the ritual dance, this year.”

“I am unfamiliar with the practice.”

“Excitement, joy, new beginnings, it seems wonderful.”

“Yes it is Cole,” her whole face aglow with joy. “I am not surprised Solas, it is something that is unique to my Clan.”

“What does it involve?” queried Abelas. “It is not something from old Arlathan.”

“I don’t know when it started, but it is a dance of courtship. When couples want to officiate their bond or when a single elf can seek another and arranged marriages solidified. My keeper has been trying to pair me off for years, but I refused. This year I agreed to dance.”

The table grew quiet except for Cole who was rocking on his chair.

“You agreed to courtship? Do the advisers know?”

“No, well I don’t know that my intended partner will agree, but I want to try.” She smiled. Solas and Cole continued to barrage her with questions about the ceremony as Abelas remained stoic. “It would be a honour if you would consider joining me for our celebrations.”

“It would be an honour, despite my reservations about the Dalish,”

“I want to go too, it sounds wonderful!”

“Abelas?”

“If you wish it, I will be there.”

“That is good, but I asked if you wanted to be there.”

“Yes.” He growled.

 

Night fell and with duties done for the day, Liala relaxed in the warmth of her brass bath, the heating rune keeping the water gently heated. The sandalwood and lavender scent relaxed her as much as the warmth. The thin screen around her made her feel like she was in another world.

Her mind returned to her earlier dream, her hands caressing the sponge gently over her skin imagining his hands on her body. Water droplets cascaded down her breasts, the warmth making her skin tingle. Her fingers stroked her breasts gently pinching and rolling her nipples. She sighed allowing her hand to trail further below the water into her mound. Fingers seeking her sensitive nub, gently stroking up and down. Would his fingers feel strong against her skin? Would he tease her or would he consume her. Those amber eyes burning into hers. Her sigh gradually becoming a gentle moan as her body came to life, his name spilling from her lips as she pressed finger to her entrance.

“Yes Inquisitor?”

Liala yelped, the new voice a sudden intrusion, her eyes flying open as she flailed to cover herself.

“Who’s there?”

“You called my name Lethallin.”

“Abelas” she mumbled, his body hidden by the screen. “Why are you in my chambers?”

“I did knock, but you did not respond and the door was open so I came to check on your safety.”

“How long?”

“Long enough.” His statement simple.

“I’ll be out in a moment.” Reaching for the chair where she left a towel she cursed realising she had left it on the bed. “Could you pass the towel over?” she hid at the edge of the screen, droplets soaking into the carpet. Her hand had a small tremble as she extended it past the screen. “Please.”

A rough hand caressed the skin by her wrist, trailing gently to her fingers. His touch fleeting before placing the fabric in her hand. With haste she covered herself with the thin fabric tying her hair in a rough braid. Stepping from behind the screen she scurried to wardrobe wrapping herself in a silk gown. Some protection being better than none. To her horror she saw how translucent the screen was, and how easily he could have seen her. She prayed he had not been there long.

“What can I do for you?” Liala questioned fighting to keep her voice steady as he stood gracefully. In just her nightgown she was reminded of his physical prowess and her vulnerability. Her fingers wrapped into the fabric.

“I came to ask you about your intentions of the courtship dance.”

“Oh? Why did you not ask at dinner?” she shrunk against the wardrobe, his tall frame shadowing her as he removed his hood, his eyes burning as her dream. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply her scent, a low growl rising from his throat.

“It was not dinner talk.” He trailed his nose from her nape to her chin, her body shivering and pressure building between her thighs. “You intend to take a mate, a bond partner, correct?”

“Yes, if he is willing.”

“who is he?”

“I cannot say lest bring bad luck to the relationship. But it should be easy to tell hahren.” Her lips ghosted against his cheek.

“You have a betrothed, Loranil mentioned…” she silenced him with a finger.

“My dear victor, you will not get the secret from my teeth. Travel with me, meet my people and see what fate awaits. You are used to waiting are you not guardian?” she smirked, confident in her victory, gasping as he forced her chin up taking her in a searing kiss.

“I have waited long enough.” His melodious voice now a feral snarl. “I will steal your secret myself.” Hands wrenched from her gown, he pressed her against the wardrobe, the hard planes of his body against her vulnerable one. With one hand he pinned hers above her head while the other unbound her belt binding her hands above her head. “I will not hurt you da’len,” He whispered between kisses. "Dar ma, surrender my prey."

“Abelas…” her voice a whisper. “I will not tell you Lethallin, no matter what your tricks.” Her tongue darted across his lips. Fabric tore, leaving her bare to him, his larger hands lifting her easily to the bed. Liala fought not willing to make it easy for him, crawling away across the fabric managing to stumble from the bed to the floor. An ungloved hand grasped her ankle dragging her towards him, her eyes widening at his bare torso.

“Not so fast Da’len.” With a grunt and a sigh he threw her over his shoulder possessively throwing her back on the bed. With slow deliberate movements he undid his breeches, relieving the ache in his trousers. His breath hitched as she licked her lips. “Not yet…no prize for you until you give me what I need to know.”

“There is nothing you need to know.” She smiled.

“The difficult way then.” Climbing over her, she relished the feel of her body over him trailing her bound hands down his chest, a rumble in his throat as she did. Lips pressed together, tongues vying for control, her body arching into his. She purred as he trailed his hands over her body repositioning her hands above her head. “Stay very still.” His amber eyes burning into hers. Warm kisses pressed against her neck, harsh bites massaged by teasing tongue. Her body still writhing. “Liala…” he warned.

“Yes, _Hahren_ ” His eyes flared at her term.

“Then remember this lesson.” His fingers danced down her breastbone teasing her skin. With tender touch he palmed her breast massaging the tender flesh gently, his fingers tracing her nipple. Kissed followed his touch nipping and sucking peppering her with marks. He pressed the bulge in his trousers against her slit, smiling at her arousal soaking his smalls. “Seems we are eager Inquisitor, not very befitting for the leader of the Shem to be begging for a slave.”  
“You are a slave no more, you can be anything Abelas.”

“True. I could be a scholar.” He kissed the base of a breast. “A poet,” a feather light kiss on her nipple. “An archanist or enchanter.” She moaned as his kisses trailed lower. “Perhaps a hahren to your kin.” His tongue traced her navel teasing lower. “Or perhaps a lover allowed to seek his desire.” His hands pushing her thighs apart. “Or maybe a slave to worship a living goddess.” His thumbs brushed up her slit her back arching to his touch. “No.” he breathed parting her glistening lips. “I have served too long. I want an equal.” His tongue darted across her clit. “I want to give and take.” His monologue more a conversation with himself than her.  
“Abelas!” she called for him, his tongue lapping at her folds, her toes curled in pleasure. “Please Hahren.”

“Tell me your secret.” His thumb teasing her entrance as his tongue lapped her clit. “Who is your betrothed?”

“Why hahren?” she laughed trying to diffuse the pleasure in her veins. She yelped as he nipped her thigh.

“Manners, da’len. Who is he?”

“Why my dear Hahren does he interest you?”

“You refused him before, why now?” he returned to his labours teasing her relentlessly. “Tell me, and you will come.” His finger replacing his thumb slipping inside her.

“Oh hahren!” she cried. “Why else would I accept the dance, I am ready to bond.”

“What changed?”

“Everything.” He rewarded her stretching her further with a second finger, her walls clenching around him as he slowly pumped in and out.

“Who da’len.” His tongue pushing her closer to the edge.

“Fen’harel!” she laughed as he brought her back to the edge, nipping at her thighs before beginning again. “Elgar’nan! Mythal!” she called each time he denied her.

“Tell me, Da’len.” His rage rising at her denial, animal ruling over man.

“Never hahren. Why do you care?” she challenged, her body tense from denial.

“Tell me.” He drew her close to the edge, her pleasure vocalised.

“Why?”

“Tell me.”

“No!” she gasped so near to her end.

“Tell me.”

“WHY!”

“BECAUSE YOU ARE MINE!” he roared, consuming her scream as she came apart. His fingers prolonging her pleasure. His name a scream in her throat. “You are mine.” He whispered kissing her tears, foreheads pressed affectionately as their breathing slowed. “The only thing I have ever wanted.” He kissed her wrists as he unbound them, her hand cupping his cheek.

“Trust in me Abelas. I will not abandon you. Never.”

“Anetha ara.” (My safe place)

“Emma’enasal.” (I am relieved*)

“Inquistor?” Leliana’s sing song voice called through the door. “May I come in?”

“Ma ghilana mir din’an, will they ever leave me alone?” (Guide me to death)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay I kinda lost my mojo but it has returned!  
> Hopefully it won't be too much longer (1-2 chapters) before they do the deed.
> 
> Please note, i tried to nudge the plot back to the original brief.

Time drew on, Abelas was still frustrated at her lack of cooperation but had backed off, privately fuming whenever the topic of her return to her clan arose.  Despite the Shem's ball drawing ever closer Liala still wandered Thedas closing the rifts and helping those in need.  

 

It was during one of her excursions that she stumbled across it, the perfect centre to her gift for the dance.  She had tucked away the precious gem into her chestband, keeping her gift close to her heart.  Upon returning to Skyhold she rushed to the undercroft eager to get started on her offering.  Withdrawing the amber crystal from her chestband, she grabbed some parchment to begin designing her piece.

 

"Inquisitor?" The cheery voice of Dagna a welcome friend.  "Is there something I can help with?" She peered at the sketches the inquisitor had made.  

 

"No Dagna, I appreciate it though, the whole point of the gift is it is crafted by the lover.  That way it is a true representation of your bond."

 

"Wow, so he...or she...or it...are going to be very lucky."

 

"I hope he agrees."

 

* * *

  
  


"Now darling you simply must stand still."  Ordered Vivienne, fully in her element surrounded by beautiful silks and lace in every colour.  The golden mask of the costumier glistened in the light by the window in her quarters.  Liala shifted uncomfortably on the small table in only her smells.  A screen shielded the balcony from the hall below yet she still felt exposed, like meat ready to be carved.  Whispers of her imperfections were broken between them.

"Wide hips,"

 

"The tattoo." 

 

"And the hair."

 

Liala cringed inwardly, covering herself as best she good from their glares, eyes downcast.  Dressed only in a breast band and smalls of thin lace, her covered her chest behind her elbows, nipples already pert.

 

"Madame de Fer." A familiar baritone called from the stairs.  "May I speak with you a moment?"  


 

"Abelas, of course you may dear." she allowed him entry without consulting her.  Did Vivienne even acknowledge her as a living thing?

 

"Madam, I.. Uh.  Inquisitor?" He asked, stumbling at the sight of the barely clothed Inquisitor.

 

"Hello." She waved awkwardly folding her arms over her chest.

 

"Sorry dear, but I did ask you to stand still."

 

"Madame, Lady Nightingale wished to discuss something regarding the ball, if you see her, immediately."

 

"As you say Abelas, would you watch over our dear Inquisitor? I worry she will run away.  Gaston, please refresh yourself."

 

The two left, leaving Liala still perched on her pedestal, staring awkwardly into Abelas's eyes, the table giving her the added height.  He smiled, pulling her to the very edge wrapping her in his warmth, her boy melting into his grasp as her cold nose, nuzzled his neck as he jumped against the cold.

 

"They do not even see your true beauty..." He mused aimlessly stroking her hair.

 

"The majority won't but That does not matter, I have only one in mind." She giggled gasping as he moved away the ice tracing against her skin once more.

 

"Here I know what can warm you up." He threw a blanket around her arms enveloping her in warmth, hands tucking under the blanket skimming her hips.

 

"Thank you." She purred into the warmth, "at least I am not a doll to you."

 

"No, but I love to toy with you all the same." He purred tracing his nose up her neck, hands wandering lower tracing the silken garment below.

 

"Abe-" she gasped but he covered her mouth with his, tongue seeking entrance as her heart began to race.  She was almost naked, on a table, in the great hall.  So many wrongs despite what his tongue was doing.  "We...I...this isn't the right time."

 

"But I thought you wanted to warm up?" He growled,  "perhaps if I was persuaded?  There is information I am eager to gather."

 

"No da'len, you will not get a word from me." She pouted pushing his face to the side, his Amber gaze burning into hers.

 

"Then I hope you can keep quiet, lest the dwarf finds a new story to tell." He grinned hand dipping into the waistband as she gasped, clawing under the blanket to stop him as his finger pressed roughly to her clit, rubbing small shoulders, he chuckled as he head hit his shoulder.  "Something wrong?"

 

"I...ah...Abelas." She groaned rubbing her forehead against his shoulder, her body would jump as he dipped between her folds, to feel how slick she was.  "We shouldn't..." She whimpered, one petit hand curled around his wrist the other clutching his jacket.

 

"You know how to end this." He growled.  "Tell me," 

 

"Tr..ust.  AH!" She screamed aloud as he pressed a single finger into her, the digit stretching her.  He cupped her head pressing it to the blanket as he pumped gently, thumb still tracing her clit.  She mumbled against the fabric quiet pleas as he worked her.

 

"It's getting harder to control." He growled, the feral notes apparent in his voice.  "My blood sings for you, even in the sanctuary, it's as if you're there"  He tipped her chin to look at him, voice dripping with lust as she bit her lip careful not to scream.  "Very little quells my desire for you these days." He added sliding a second finger as she ground into his hand.  "I want, no I crave you.  If I cannot have you, I cannot bear the thought of losing you...not now I have a wide open world…”  She trembled with each wave of pleasure he sent through her.  “I want to hear you scream,” growled into her ear, grinding his erection into her hip.  “I want to hear you beg for me, beg to united, to desire me as much as I want you.”

 

“I...do…” she moaned as a jolt of magic ran through her clit, her yelp louder than he intended.  “I do want you!” she mewled as she began to crest, her lips working against his skin.  “Lethallan.” she nipped as his skin as she rode his hand.  

 

“Leave him.  This bond mate of yours.  Leave him and be mine.” his voice more a plea.  “Don’t leave me alone.”  his true loneliness breaking through.

 

“No matter what Abelas, you will never be alone.” she kissed him tenderly as he ran power though her once again sending her over the edge.  He cradled her head lovingly as she screamed into his chest.

 

Withdrawing his fingers, she still shook at his absence as footsteps could be heard on the stones.  Helping her stand, he fixed her smalls back into place as she stood dazed still holding her blanket.

“If only you were mine, I would paralyse her and take you on the table, worshipping your beauty as you deserve and perhaps then the shem would appreciate your beauty, as you came from my cock.”

 

Liala gasped and purred at his words as Vivienne rounded the corner.

 

“Oh my did I interrupt something?  I’m afraid we have not the time to dally.”

 

“Of course Madame de Fer.” he smiled, composure retained.  “I will return to my other distractions.” he grinned maintaining eye contact with Liala as Vivienne rounded on her.  “Off with the blanket!” she yanked revealing the tight peaks of her nipple only arousal could cause her queak amusing as she tried to cover herself.

 

“Be proud Inquisitor you are exquisite.” Abelas called to her as he reached the stairwell, his eyes never leaving her as he tasted the fingers he had used within her.  His eyes fluttering as if he had tasted a fine wine.  “Exquisite.”

  
The blush didn’t leave Liala till hours later.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update, and boy has it been a hard one, so many rewrites and even changing chapters to suit. Thank you for anyone still following and I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I must admit I've found writing hard lately so feedback on enjoyment would be a great help and indicator!

It was early afternoon on the third day of travel, the large contingent from the Inquisition slowly moved across the countryside in a convoy to rival a queen.  Despite her best efforts Josephine could not be swayed from having a procession, she would not allow the Inquisitor to arrive in such a dishevelled manner.

Yet the slow progress had some rewards.  With some careful prodding and blatant bribery she had snagged a carriage with Solas, Cole and importantly Abelas.  So often she answered others whims she rarely had a chance to spend time with her friends and lover, so the forced isolation of the carriages were a boon.

Liala stole glances of her love as the sun made the amber of his eyes glow, like warm honey, his concentration firmly fixed on his book. Feet braced against the opposite seat between Cole and the wall, she unwound the linen cloth with the small pieces of her project lay on her stomach.  The enchantment and carving process of the gem had been completed at skyhold and Dagna had ensured she didn’t cause herself or the veil any lasting harm.  Now all that remained was the fitting to keep it safe.

Fine pointed pliers bent and shaped the silverite fittings, the silver wire thin enough to manipulate but still strong enough to contain the gem once complete.  Back and forth she wound the wire around a thick outer ring forming a tree pattern, like their shared Vallaslin. The fine tendrils of the roots were left loose ready to wrap around the gem tucked safely away.

“What is that Da’len?  You work so diligently on it?”  Solas enquired.

“It is a gift,” she smiled twisting a winding branch into place.  

“For someone special?  Perhaps of your clan?”

“Ahhhhh Solas, observant as ever.  Yes it is for someone special, all part of the bonding ritual.” she smiled fondly continuing her work.  “The proposing partner offers her chosen a gift to demonstrate her affection.  Jewelry or a talisman. The partner is expected to reciprocate demonstrating why they are a good match perhaps something that shows their strength or I remember one year someone gave halla which ate the bonding banquet, the keeper was furious that the man had found the one halla who ate like a druffalo!” she giggled.  Her cousin had never lived it down.  “Of course it was a fine gift, one of the strongest he raised.  But it's more ceremonial, love pairs have already chosen each other and matches made by the keeper are arranged beforehand.”

“You still practice arranged marriage?” Solas retorted.

“It is not unusual it happens in all Thedas, clans are small there has to be an exchange of bloodline to avoid inbreeding, or political marriage to secure resources or allegiances.”

“What about you?” 

“Me?  Well that is a mystery as you well know Abelas.  But in the past the keeper has tried to arrange a marriage for me on four occasions, when I showed little inclination to romance with any of the boys my age.  Not that I lack in romance, but there was none I felt a bond with. Over time it became almost a game of how I could escape.  Once she even tied me up in the Aravel till my betrothed was meant to arrive. The First came in to give me a drink and I managed to subdue her and get her in my in my place, he mistook her for me and would take no other.  Last I heard they were having twins.”

“So you became a better matchmaker than she?”

“I suppose, but really I think I resigned myself to solitude, it also was what made me the prime candidate to go to the conclave.  The rest is rather self explanatory.”

“I see, do you not fear your Keeper will take such drastic action this time?”

“I’m the best hunter of my clan Solas, I can evade anyone she throws at me.  To the victor the spoils.” she giggled as the carriage lapsed back into comfortable silence, out the corner of her eye she spotted the small smirk of Abelas beside her.

Night fell swiftly, the carriages reaching an Inquisition camp by a lakeside, the carriages and animals taken care of.  Grabbing her archery gear she stole away to hunt for additional food so as not to overburden the camps supplies.  Moonlight lit the way as she scrambled through the underbrush, the tight muscles relaxing as her body went through familiar movements.  Within the hour she returned with a half dozen rabbits that were quickly turned into stew.

“Hey Quizzy!” Sera howled across the camp.  “There’s a shallow pool yeh?  Gonna grab some wine and some of the others for a dip, come on get your stuff and show us them magnificent tits!”

A spoon dropped into a bowl beside her, Abelas ever at her side suddenly focused on a very small detail of the utensil.  

“Coming!” she yelled, placing her bowl beside the fire before standing to leave, a large hand wrapped around her wrist.

“Must you go?” his voice low, almost a growl, his amber eyes aglow under the shadow of his hood.

“It is fine da’len, just some fun with friends.  Worried they will snatch me away?”

“Always.” the heartbreak in his voice, eyes downcast, crushed her heart against her ribs.

“Abelas,” she whispered kneeling before him, her hands cupping his cheeks as he nuzzled into her touch as if it was life itself.  

“You are a lifeline to many, so many younger and more whole suitors.  My freedom gives me things I never had before, things I don’t want to lose.”

“Oh Abelas, my Victor, few bring such joy to my heart as you.  I care not of your past, just that you are here now in my future.” she pressed a soft kiss to his lips, tears threatening to fall, she loved him so much it hurt to see him doubt his worth.  Fingers pressed against her cheeks in a mirror as he brought her forehead to his, lips returning her kiss with renewed fire a low rumble of pleasure passing between them.

“You best go, I doubt Sera will wait long.”

“I’ll return soon love.” she embraced him once more before heading to the pools.  Bottles in hand she passed them around the others already in the pool as she shed her clothing, jumping in quickly for modesty.

“For a moment Inquisitor we wondered where you had gone.” Josephine giggled.  “Perhaps your protector had stolen you away.”

“Seriously even in the bath you are calling me by my title.  Josephine please.”

“Of course...Liala, but still we thought we would have to send Sera to come and rescue you.”

Liala took time to wash her hair and body as the others giggled returning to their conversation.

“So Inquisitor have you heard the latest gossip?”

“No spill!”  

“Well Varric tells me he has almost finished a draft of his latest book.” giggled Leliana eyeing the Seeker.

“WHAT?  I mean...what, really?”

“Come on Cass, we all know you want a copy.”

“How much Sera for you to steal it?”

“Really Cassandra, hiring a thief?”

“I dunno, doesn’t seem that fun really.”

“I’ll do it,” giggles Liala, “But it will cost you.”

“ANYTHING.” she replied stern and focused like a hawk.

“But enough about Varric’s fake love, what about shiny thighs?  Shown you his sword yet.”

Liala choked on her wine, as Sera proceeded to get more creative in her descriptions.

“I don’t even know what half of that is!” she squeaked quickly gulping down the rest of her wine.  “Shiny thi… Abelas and I are doing well thank you.”

“Even with the bonding ritual coming up?  Surely that would make the man worry?” queried Leliana.

“Well” she blushed “That has been playing on his mind, but despite my reassurances he is convinced it will not be him.  Am I not obvious in my …. Uh… feelings for him?”

“Perhaps it is because your cues do not reflect the ways of his people from his time.  He is somewhat adrift in our world.” replied Vivienne.  “Be assured sweetling, your affection for him is plain for all to see, such honesty rarely seen in one with such power.”

“You have yet to meet King Alistair, Vivienne, his honesty was both refreshing and an issue during the Blight landsmeet.  Queen Alice almost gagged him.”

“I forget you knew them both.  What were they like?” asked Liala.

The night rolled on with tales flowing as the wine was emptied.  Suitably pruny they dried and headed on their separate ways.  The night was fine and warm, judging by the general dip in the noise of the camp many were sleeping.  Weaving between the tents and the guards she returned towards the encampment where her lover was.

Perhaps Vivienne was right, had she missed a social cue?  Some hint or statement she had missed, what if he misinterpreted her interest in him despite the intimate nature of their encounters.  Doubt began to fester, a gnawing as she paced around the fire.

“Da’len what troubles you so?”

“Solas?  Sorry did I wake you?”

“Not at all, I have yet to find a dream worth chasing.”  

“Solas in your dreams, have you come across much about Arlathan?  Of Abelas’s time?”

“I have, though the dreams are not always clear, the places changed over time.”

“What of courtship?” the words escaped in a rush.  “I mean, were they similar to Dalish or was it much different?”

“An interesting question, if you remember our previous discussions time in Arlathan was less of a factor, events such as these would last for days if not weeks in the more grander affairs.”

“But what of courtship?”

“It could take years, poetry, songs.  It was a nuanced and subtle art.  I’ve seen some of what remains, it was a heaven in itself.”

“Sounds wonderful.” she mused, the sorrow in her voice, so much was lost to time.

“Do not worry Lethallan, he knows.  He understands.”

“I...thank you.” she smiled.  

“I believe I will bunk in some ruins I saw nearby tonight, Abelas has already retired, perhaps ….”

“Oh, OH.” she giggled..  “Thank you.”  He grinned wolfishly before stalking into the night.

Lifting the flap of the tent, the warmth invited her inside the dimly lit space, the light of the fire barely filtered through the heavy canvas.  Smelling the rich scents of embrium and elfroot she relaxed, it was his smell and he was her home.

“Solas you were late in your travels that I feared a dreaded wolf caught you.”

“Sadly not hahren, he stalks other prey tonight.”  The startled yelp was worth the subterfuge and embarrassment of what may come in the morning.  Light swamped the tent as her lover stared back at her, amber eyes wide, torso deliciously bare and silver hair held safely in a braid.  She had to resist licking her lips at the sight.  “Please turn down the light, it’s dazzling.”

Chest heaving from shock he willed the spell to dim and hover around the roof softly lighting the space.

“I did not expect to see you again this evening.”

“Can I come over there?”

“As you wish.” he moved the second pallet of furs to his side widening the space allowing her to lie close.  “Did you enjoy your ‘girl time’?”

“No need to sound so disgruntled, and despite some awkward moments it was nice to feel somewhat normal.”

“You are far from that.” he rumbled lips teasing against her forehead.  “I have known no other quite as extraordinary.”

“Such a silver tongue you have, but you have served Mythal, none can compare to her.” she trailed feather light kissed across his jaw and mouth never fully covering his lips as he chased her.

“You are my goddess now.”

“No Abelas, no goddess, just a hunter who loves a sentinel.  Deities must be shared and I wish for no other.” climbing over him she settled herself across his hips, his fingers digging into her hips as she trailed her fingers up his bare chest.  Her lips following, kissing, tasting, sucking, marking.  She loved how he tasted, how he gasped and moaned, her hips rocking on instinct as his erection grew.  “Abelas, ara’isha, ma’lath, ma’arasha,” she punctuated her words with kissed to his lips and neck her hands unlacing his breeches.  “ Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma. ”  she growled as her hand traced his cock.through his ever tightening breeches.

“Ma’asha!  Please.” he gritted, as his hips arched from the ground her grip tortuous and slow, her body pinning his legs as her free hand pressed against his chest trying to prevent him seizing control.

“Calm Abelas, let me worship you.” pressing a kiss against his hip.  Tortuously slowly she unlaced his breeches pressing a kiss to his chest, to his fingers, over his heart.  A relieved groan pierced broke the otherwise heated moans of her lover as she eased his breeches down.  His cock thick and heavy as she traced the length with the tip of her tongue, licking up the drop of precum from the tip.  “You taste delicious love.” 

Swirling her tongue around the head he began to pant with need, his whine almost pained as she took him in her mouth lips locked around his cock as she sucked.  Fingers fisted in her hair as hips tried to press further into the wet heat of her mouth, while she appreciated his enthusiasm she wanted to prolong his pleasure.  Looking up through thick lashes she saw the hunger in his eyes his body sat up to watch her more clearly.  Starting slow she continued to focus on the tip, tracing a figure 8 on the underside as she stroked and sucked, the fingers in her hair growing tighter.  Everytime she moved higher, she would press further down enveloping more and more of his length, her tongue and hand working in unison to taste and feel all of him.  Whenever his hips would rise she’d pull back tracing patterns with her tongue till he calmed before beginning again.

“Please, ma’asha.”  head thrown back and body coated in a sheen of sweat.  “Please.”

“Tell me Abelas.”

“Please let me come temptress, goddess of my pleasure, love.  Please I need...I need you.”

With a smile and wet kiss to the tip she moved one hand from her hair to grip her own, an anchor as she swallowed his length to the hilt, his hips arching as she allowed him to move, with only a firm press as he went too far.  With a satisfied grin she began to bob on his length tongue dancing across the skin as his moans grew, hips pressing forward urging her to take more as her hand worked him when her lips left him.

“Venhedis!  Your lips are heaven”  his breaths shortening.  “So close ma’asha, vhenan!”

His hips arched as he came, hot jets hitting the back of her throat as his nails scrape her scalp, her tongue lapping gently teasing out his orgasm each swallow making him whine.

_ Vhenan, he called me Vhenan.   _ She smiled wiping her mouth on her sleeve before tucking him securely away but leaving the laces undone.  Using the dim light she spotted his water skin and used it to rinse her mouth spitting out the tent door.  Large hands wrapped under her chest yanking her back into the darkness of the tent, heated lips chasing her own, lips and teeth bit and nipped at each other.  The kiss was neither kind nor sweet but of a fire and need.  Slender fingers tangle and pulled at the braid fingers scratching his scalp at the base of his skull, his hand caressing her sides roughly grasping her breasts massaging and pinching sending pleasure to her already soaked core.  She was so close at his confession when his fingers dove under and parted her folds she was soaked the sound obscene as he traced her womanhood.

“Oh Vhenan’ara, such sounds are music, better than any instrument.” her back arched as he thrust a finger inside her body ready as he hissed.  “By the Gods you are so wet, so welcoming.” he sucked a deep mark against her neck, she whined when he withdrew tasting her on his fingers.  In the light his pupils were blown surveying her with hunger.  Laces were torn her trousers and smalls yanked and pulled away, before her legs were wrapped around his waist.  

“Please Abelas I’m so close.” she begged.  “Please.  Please.  Please.”

“Keep begging love, beg and plead and it will fall on deaf ears as mine did for you.” his finger entered her once more soundless cries as he suckled at her nipple as his thumb pressed against her nub her fingers clawing at his shoulders pulling him into kiss after kiss, praises and curses spilling free as he crooked his fingers just so.  “Come for me Vhenan” he growled and she broke, falling to her pleasure as his lips kept her grounded.

“Abelas, love, ma’lath, you wicked, wicked man!” she whimpered as he finally pulled away.  She giggled as he pressed a kiss against her nose a soft moan as he rocked against her hips his erection grinding against her clit.  

“Please love? Can I...Can we...I want...Mythal forgive me but I want to…” he rolled his hips the slow rub against her grinding against her oversensitive clit.  

“Say it love, you are bound by propriety no more.” she purred nibbling his ear.  “Say what you want.”

“Oh sweetling, I want… so much.  I want to seat you on your throne and feast on your womanhood as you pass judgement.  Show the Shemlen what true beauty is.” he growled rocking against her.   Better, I want to sit on the throne as you ride me, showing your devotion as your suitors watch.  I want to bend you over the war table, scatter your precious pieces as I take you from behind, my seed dripping down your thighs.  Or my favourite meditation locking you away in the tower, bound and open only able to accept pleasure.  No Inquisition, just us.”

With a push she rolled him to his back, pressing herself against him using her slick to ease the rocking of her hips. 

“That is a lot of want ma’lath”

“Oh love it is only the tip.” he growled with a rough thrust against her clit.

“Do you want to hear my want?” she purred tracing his ear with her tongue.

“Enlighten me.”

“Hmmmm where to begin, where we run free in the woods or when you catch me and take me against a tree.  Or slowly making love on the shore of the lake before a swim where we continue.  My favourite is where I admit I get a little jealous.” she sped up the rolls of her hips chasing her orgasm as he ground up into her.  “See I’m a rogue love, I can disappear.  I want, oh how i want to hide in the rotunda under the table you and Solas spend so long talking over and while he speaks, I use my mouth while you try and retain your composure.  Sometimes I get so daring as to paralyze him with one of my concoctions.  Well then it’s pretty simple, you show Ada how he will never match you as we make love and fuck making that desk creak.” she yelped as he threw them over frantic in his movements as she tipped over the edge his mouth marking her skin as he spilled on her belly.

“I love you.” she whispered as she pressed kissed to his temple.  “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“WE LOVE YOU AS WELL, BUT NOT THAT MUCH.” bellowed Dorian from the tent beside them.

“UNLESS I CAN JOIN IN OF COURSE.” yelled the Iron Bull from the tent on the opposite side of the fire.

“FOR THE MAKERS SAKE ALL OF YOU GO TO SLEEP.”  Ordered Cassandra.  

Tenderly they cleaned each other up and wrapped up under the blankets.  Liala smiled as her heart rate slowed to match his.  This she supposed was bliss.

“Soon Abelas, very soon.  I want, with you too.  Not long until the Solstice.”

“I am glad I am trained to be patient.” he chuckled.  “My sweet temptress.  I will always wait for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations take from FenxShiral
> 
> ara’isha = My Man  
> ma’lath = My Love   
> ma’arasha = My Happiness  
> Nuvenan rosas’da’din in’emma’av’in, sule Ar av’in rodhe u’ma. = I want you to cum in my mouth until all I can taste is you.


	8. Chapter 8

The ball proceeded as expected, Nobles and servants flitted around the room both noticed and hidden. Leliana’s spies no doubt were flitting around the place but she kept her ears peeled for any juicy tidbits she could feed to the spymaster. Her rewards of fine sweets from her advisor last time encouraged her to be vigilant.

Every few steps she was pulled aside to comment on an unheard arguement, or dance the steps of political discussions. Bold Fathers shoved forward awkward sons or worse arrogant sons in the hope of marriage, her smile practiced and refusal polite, but no doubt she would be swamped with letters in the morning.

Through it all Abelas followed as her silent shadow, keeping her glass full and jotting notes or instructions she gave to him. His presence at her side not going unnoticed.  
“My dear Inquisitor, it must be such a comfort to have one of your kind at your side.” One minor drunk noble drawled. “I bet a fine specimen such as himself provides much warmth in that frosty castle of yours.”  
Abelas remained silent as always, years of duty she supposed and training himself. She however was not so calm. “Rest assured, Skyhold is warm enough Earl, everywhere bar it's dungeons, but then our enemies do not require such pleasantries. Pray tell I wonder when you will visit.” She hoped the veiled threat enough for the inebriated man who moved to respond before a younger man slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Pardon for my Father, Inquisitor.” The man replied dragging the other way.

“Abelas,” she murmured over her shoulder, her silent shadow moving closer. “Please make a note of that man and words said, should he feel the need to bother us again.”  
“Yes Inquisitor, should I include anything else? An investigation perhaps?”  
“Something disrupting and scandalous you mean?”  
“Yes My lady.”  
“I’ll take it into consideration.” She smiled over her shoulder.

Moving toward the drawing room, her dress brushing against the top of her velvet shoes, so far from the wraps of home. After a lengthy argument with Vivienne and the dressmaker she had a dress she felt comfortable in. With a high collar that covered her chest and sleeves that were made of a sheer thin fabric, she felt more comfortable in her own skin compared to the scrap of material they had intended. Besides hiding herself under layers made her feel like she was in armour. Abelas had quietly approved commenting her gifts were for him alone. That still made her blush. Solstice was due, home called and she was keen.

Finding an empty couch in an alcove she eagerly sat relieving the tension on her ankles and fanning herself against the heat.  
“Lady Inquisitor, chilled wine.”  
“Thank you Abelas,” she took the proffered goblet from him, the coolness of the metal a sweet relief. “Are we under observation?”  
“They are maintaining a distance. I am blocking lingering looks.”  
“Wonderful, I need to let my cheeks relax, I think I am getting cramp from all this smiling,” the corners of his lips quirked in response. “It's not healthy this game of theirs, what I would give to be in the woods, or my bedroom.”  
Abelas remained silent and vigilant, perfectly in role as a servant guarding his mistress,  
“I am sorry though, I wish you were here in any other role than my servant.” She held his gaze, Amber eyes boring into her own. “You do not deserve such disrespect and certainly not …provocative ones.”  
“It is not your role to apologise for them.” He growled lowly. “I do not care for what they think, they are not important. I know who I am and what my role is. They cannot take it from me.”  
“If only I had your strength of belief.” 

Abelas opened his mouth to respond when a young man pushed his way between them. Brash and portly like his father his sharp features did little to endear the man to her especially after the interruption.  
“My dear Lady Inquisitor, I am so sorry I am late in my introduction...excuse us would you? Where was I? You look radiant tonight...did you not hear me manservant, be about your duties.”  
“I am his duty.” She responded in a tone laced with battlefield authority. “And he is right where he is required.”  
Spying the space on the bench beside her the man squeezed himself beside her oblivious of her disdain.  
“Your beauty has been widely lauded and I am pleased to see true.”  
“Yet you have me at a loss at an introduction.”  
“Sir Thomas Jardineau, of Orlais. It is a pleasure.”  
“Thank you, now if you’ll excuse me.” She stood to leave with introduction complete. “Many have need of my attention this evening and I fear my respite has drawn to a close.”  
“Then perhaps I may take a dance while we speak. That's it!” The man shot up reaching for her wrist. “Come Inquisitor!” He laughed dragging her along with him. Her silent plea to Abelas for aid as subtle as possible, she did not want to cause trouble for Josephine, not after the last time. Keeping composure she allowed herself to be led to the dance floor, aware that this could still damage her social standing if the wrong party got offended. Politics was hard.

“I thank you for this dance,”  
“Abrupt as it was, I don't remember agreeing.”  
“Ah, yes. Well you see I have a bet on that perhaps you could help me with?”  
“No.”  
“But please...there is gold at stake and standing of course.”  
“No,”  
He opened his mouth to continue when Abelas appeared at her side, the twist of anger in her dance partner’s face had her wary.  
“Lady Montilyet needs to speak with you immediately Inquisitor,”  
“Thank you, Duty calls.” Wrenching her hand free she turned and marched away leaving the man cursing, she did not realise her heart was racing. As soon as she was out of earshot she thanked her rescuer.  
“Inquisitor?”  
“Leliana, thank goodness.”  
“Are you alright? Did Abelas arrive on time, he could not get through without an order.”  
“Yes he did, will you...uh?” She wasn't sure how to phrase the distaste she wanted to convey, but Leliana’s smile indicated she understood.

Bidding her companion goodbye, Abelas indicated that they leave the main ballroom they moved towards the library and drawing rooms. He indicated a private sitting room to the right and held the door as she entered. The door clicked shut and locked, but Josie was not within. Strong arms wrapped around her pulling her back into the familiar frame of her lover, his nose nuzzling the edge of her sensitive ears eliciting a moan.  
“Abelas, I get the impression Josie isn't coming.”  
“Was it that obvious? Perhaps I should have been more subtle.”  
“I am so dense sometimes.” She giggled. “It is a wonder I have survived this long.” Turning in his embrace she peered up into his familiar smirk, the fear and worries melting away knowing here, with him, she was home.  
“I did wonder, you would have been devoured in the courts of Arlathan ma’lath.” He rumbled lips tracing featherlight kisses against her own that quickly grew heated. Fingers traced the collar of her dress as he popped the first button open, the touch of his finger to the exposed skin felt more vulnerable than when she had lain with him bare. One by one her buttons were carefully undone, his fingers caressing the skin of her neck as his lips muted her moans. When his fingers traced the top of her corseted breasts, she couldn't help her whimper. Her nipples already hard and aching against the restriction of her corset.  
“I wanted to tear that man to pieces when he touched you.” He growled, pulling her collar further open so that his lips could trace her neck, tracing the tender skin there. “All of them, every one of them. It angers me so to see how we are treated and how they stare at you.”  
“I felt the same for you.” She replied with a gasp. With ease he lifted and placed her on a small sofa in the room, his hands sifting through the layers of fabric with ease as tongue and teeth traced her neck stronger and more demanding. She writhed as his body pressed against hers and how sinful their location was, she silenced herself with bitten knuckles as his fingers traced the edge of her smalls, the fabric already soaked. Pushing the fabric aside she bit harder as he traced her clit with a sensitive but dissatisfying touch as her slick brought delicious friction.  
“I like this dress Vhenan,” he growled. “Your skin marks so well with tongue and teeth, so deliciously wet and the Shem will be none the wiser of the debauchery hidden under the cloth.”

Her hands grabbed the lapels of his jacket dragging him into a searing kiss as he pressed two fingers inside quickly working her into a frenzy.  
“Abelas, Ma’lath, I'm going to…”  
“Not yet.” He growled stopping and allowing her to calm. Starting slow once more he worked her slowly, her moans muffled by kisses. His mouth marking her body. “If only it was the end of this evening, I would rip this from your body and feast on you.”  
“Oh...creators.” Liala whined feeling herself tighten.

There was a light rapping on the door, as they stilled Liala had not seen anyone when they entered here and her weapons were stashed away.  
“Inquisitor, The Nightingale asks for your return.”  
“Thank you Solas,” she whimpered as Abelas continued his work. “I will be there momentarily.”

Abelas smiled wickedly as she whimpered trying to remain calm, his fingers still teasing. She was trapped by his touch and gaze, consumed by the power between them. Her crest was rapidly approaching as her hands gripped his shoulders trying to hold on to her silence, when he abruptly stopped once more.  
“You heard him Inquisitor, you are needed now. It is a shame but we will have to finish this later.” He smoothed her skirts and buttoning her dress, carefully hiding signs of the their tryst. She whimpered as the fabric of her smalls rubbed against her sensitive slit. “Such a shame, I was enjoying myself,” he growled.  
“Please Abelas, they can wait.”  
“As will you.” He smiled curtly, his passive face returned. “And remember Inquisitor, the one to tear that from your body tonight will be me.”

\-----  
The remainder of the party had been hell, the smooth satin of her undergarments had felt like coase cotton, each movement keeping her wet and flushed. The corset felt even tighter nothing could ease the ache in her breasts. Yet Abelas remained impassive, even when she moaned a little as the fabric grazed her clit. The man was infuriating and if she didn't leave soon for the solstice she would no doubt climb him.

Once a friend had joked that absence makes the heart grow fonder and the Iron Bull had gotten rather colourful about the power of denial. Yet, here she was denied by her lover, she in turn delaying their consummation. She quietly prayed to the creators that she would last and apologised to Mythal for seducing her sentinel.

As soon as the guests began to dwindle away she thanked the hosts and her advisers before leaving for her chambers. The fabric was suffocating by now , her hands grasping the front of her corset trying to pull it away from her skin when Abelas’s command quelled that idea. Unlocking the door she entered the warm and fragrant room slipping the uncomfortable shoes off and kicking them into a corner. The warm glow of the fire made the room homely and she felt herself relax from the duties of being Inquisitor.

“Good evening Liala.” purred Abelas stepping from the shadows. He had stripped away his servants clothes remaining only in breeches, the ties undone.  
“Good Evening Abelas,”  
“I am pleased to see you remembered my instructions.” he padded barefoot across to her, the fire bringing warmth to his amber eyes. Taking her hands in his he placed them over his heart, he kissed her eyes, her cheeks and finally her lips, featherlight, a ghost of a kiss. His hands cupped her cheeks and slid down till they rested at her shoulders. “I promised I would tear this off didn’t I?” his fingers tightened around the edge of her collar, yanking the fabric apart. His lips and tongue retracing the marks they had left earlier. Rough tugs split the dress further, a split running down the middle, his hands tracing her exposed skin as he let the fabric cascade down her body, leaving her in corset and smalls.  
“Abelas,” she whimpered, “Let me serve you now.” hooking her fingers into the edge of his breeches she dragged them down freeing his cock as she dropped to her knees. He hissed as she licked a line along the underside.  
“You do not have to…” he offered, always giving her a chance to refuse.  
“But I want to.” she guided his hand to tangle in her hair, she loved how it brought her comfort. Tracing the tip of her tongue around the crowns she thoroughly tasted him relishing the growls as his control started to break apart. The grip in her hair tightened as she obediently opened her mouth, surrendering control.  
“Hold there.” he ordered stepping away, his trousers kicked aside. Keeping position the quiet of the room seemed to become louder as the sound of fabric tearing broke the silence. “Arms behind you grasp your opposite elbows.” Complying she arched her back to be more secure, strips of cloth binding her arms together, her breasts pressed forward. “So beautiful.” Taking another length he tied it around her waist as a belt, tying another piece onto it, a single knot that seemed innocuous at first until he laced the knot so it rested on her clit the back piece tied through like string underwear that applied delicious pressure to her clit. “I think your dress looks even better now.” he grabbed a goblet encouraging her to drink deeply before kissing and massaging her breasts. “All so accessible. Spread your knees.” she hurried to comply groaning at the knot on her clit.  
“Such strange things you know Abelas.” she questioned. “How did you learn such wicked things?”  
“The upper echelons did little to hide their desires, feasts and other gathering could easily become something salacious. In accompanying my Mistress, I learned many things and I hope some I can explore with you.”  
“Yes.” she smiled. “Now, please Abelas, let me thank you.” she purred.  
Smiling he tipped her chin as he pressed the crown of his cock between her lips, her tongue working the underside as she sucked enthusiastically, the room filled with his praise, for her mouth, her lips, her tongue. Liala groaned as the knot rubbed her clit, her hips grinding against the air seeking pleasure from the belt.

Abruptly he pulled her away, lifting her onto the bed resting her on her side, his front pressing against her back. With a crackle of magic her bonds fell away, her arms rubbed and wrapped around her front in a tight embrace, one hand linked with her own as the other traced her dripping slit.  
“Abelas, please.” she begged, his kissed and nipped at her neck, untangling himself from her arms as he lifted her leg exposing her soaked puss to the air. The first drag of his cock against her wet folds had her arching her back, her pressing against him further. Reaching down she spread herself open allowing his cock to move with greater ease against her slick, the crown brushing her clit as he kept soft movements on her clit.  
“Oh my beautiful, sweet woman. Think how it will feel to have me inside you.” he growled rutting against her. He moans ragged as he drew out their pleasure, her heart feeling as if it would explode or stutter her mind a mess as he cupped her breasts thumbs teasing her nipples.

“Abelas, please vhenan’ara. I can't… it's too much.” she whined as he kept her on edge. Clamping her thighs together they frotted against each other kissing and whispering sweet nothings as the night drew on. The sourness of the party replaced by adoration and love. Rubbing her clip in tight circles he pushed her into a drawn out climax, her cries muted and low as he spilled on her stomach.

Wrapped in his arms she fell asleep nestled against his chest, this was safety. He was her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close to the smut. Hope you enjoyed, feedback is welcomed. My only question this time is knotting yes or no?


	9. Bonding

Each step was heavenly, the pressure of the Inquisition being lifted as she drew closer to her clan’s camp. With the spring solstice due the camp had moved further into the woods so as not to be disturbed in their celebrations. It was as if she could breathe clearly once more. She had shed her boots at the edge of the woods, her feet knew this earth better than anyone, she was home once more. Loosening the ties of her heavy armour she stowed it away on her mount, simple leathers were all that was needed. With a spring in her step and joy in her heart she led the band of her closest friends home.

  
“OI OI What’s that I see there! Looks like an arse end of a Halla.” Called an elf from above.  
“Really Adahl, that’s insulting to the Halla.” Cackled his compatriot.

  
“By the Creators you two must have really been lacking in challenge!”

  
The convoy came to a stop as two elven hunters climbed and embraced their friend in a hug. Home, she was home and they were safe. It was as if her soul was free.  
“Well Liala, I don’t know how you did it but the First actually smiled. SMILED. I thought it was wind, but she laughed and everything.”  
“So which one of this mess is the poor sod who’s going to bond with you?”  
“You know I might have been gone but I bet I can still kick you on your ass!” she growled playful throwing portly elf to the ground. The other strolled towards the convoy, murming instructions to Solas before jogging ahead.  
“I SURRENDER!” yelped the larger elf, Liala rolling back to her feet as she dragged him up.

  
“Inquisitor.” Liala frowned as her friend mimicked Solas in a high pitched squeal. “I believe the one called Nehn has run ahead to warn the others.”

  
“Well we best get moving then else the whole village will come to us. Go and hunt you arse or I’ll have to show the whole camp how crap you are. Ellana will cry.”

  
“Aye, enjoy, see you at the party later, save me a beer.” He cackled as she urged her convoy forward, her hart following alongside.

 

  
“Now I see where you get your manners from.” Chuckled Abelas stepping to her side. “A rather charming pair.”  
“Cheeky.” She bumped him with her hip. “You forget, in the Inquisition I’m a leader, but here I was part of a team, a family. We needed to find a way to work together, lest we fail in keeping the camp fed and safe. This worked for us.”  
“I am intrigued to see the rest of your clan, other than you and alienages I have yet to encounter Dalish.”  
“Will you wear your hood down? Be proud of your heritage?” she queried. “Plus I rather like looking at you.”  
“If you wish it.” He removed his hood, silver hair still bright and plaited back.

  
The welcome only grew in size as they approached the camp, the young ones running to meet their lost playmate and the elders eager to welcome back their drinking buddy. Hoards of laughter and hugs were passed around, and she finally felt free. The hahren showed them to a clearing where they could set up camp and after being shooed away by her friends she went to spend time with her family.

  
“So is it true you are getting bonded?” Her mother asked conversationally, the tension in her father’s eyes clear.   
“Yes, that was my intention,”  
“Oh thank the creators,” sighed her father, “pay up I was right.” He chuckled. “Sorry da’len we weren't sure if you were going to go through with it.”  
“With my history i’d have done the same. But you still owe me a tenth of winnings.”  
“But which clan does he belong to? You didn't say,”   
“He doesn't belong to a clan.”  
“A stray then?”  
“A little more complicated than that.”  
“He's a city elf?”  
“Try the ancient sentinel of Mythal, revived from the times of Ancient Arlathan, pledged to protect the well of sorrows, Mythal’s pool of ancient knowledge, for centuries.” She blurted in one go, hoping it wouldn't cause too much of a panic.  
“So...he's old?”  
“Older, but not physically so, he spent a lot of time asleep.”  
“So he's lazy?”   
“The opposite, he defended the well for millennia, since the fall of Arlathan.”  
“Why isn't he guarding it now?”  
“I… I… May have drunk it.”  
“We're you pissed? Did someone dare you?” Asked a cousin.  
“I'm trying to kill a...ancient Mage person thing, that wants to end the world, as t gonna let a Shem have it.”  
“So, your bond mate, is an old but young ancient elf who is a guardian.”  
“Pretty much sums it up”  
“At least he didn't bring a halla.” Murmured her Father.

  
Time moved on, and the celebration was to begin. Her friends wore comfortable clothes not armour, and Liala herself had swapped her usual attire for a thin cotton dress, that hopefully would be discarded (or shredded) later. Her friends sat in the central ring around the fire. Abelas too had changed his regular attire for a similar form fitting tunic, the same green as his vallaslin. From where she sat with her family she watched as he talked comfortably with the other clan members and friends, the warm glow of the fire bringing out the amber in his eyes.

  
From the crowd the keeper came to the fore arms raised as silence fell over the crowd. In ceremonial gear he led the prayers and welcomed the guests.

  
“Bonding is an eternal promise, uniting one soul with another, to walk their path together. To face whatever challenges the creators deem and to bring new life to the clan. Each bonding here this eve, is sacred and is bound by our laws and traditions, to our maidens, may you choose wisely. To those who are chosen, ensure you are worthy.”

  
As a whole the clan said a prayer to the creators, the women bonding burning offerings to the gods for their favour before receiving a blessing from their family. Liala knelt at the feet of the keeper cup raised for the wine she would present to her lover. The necklace she had crafted lovingly wrapped around her neck. She was the last to wed, two others already been bonded and fled to enjoy their partners.

  
“Liala, I am not the only one pleased to see you here… Finally and without the need for manacles.” Her gathered family laughed. “As for your partner, go to them.”  
Easing from her knees she stepped gracefully towards her friends, Abelas’s reaction focused and stern. Did he still doubt even now?

  
Cup in hand she knelt before him, her eyes meeting his own.  
“Abelas, kin of Mythal. I, Liala of Clan Lavellan do seek your heart in bonding, bellanaris.”  
The keeper stepped closer, the crowd gone quiet. Abelas was still as a statue, Amber eyes wide in disbelief.   
“So this is the fellow who so captured our wayward child.”  
“I...are you sure...I am but…”  
“I choose you, over all others Abelas.”  
“Then I accept, wholly.”  
“As keeper I ask that you make this promise, place the cup between you. In the giving of the gifts two souls are united. Tell me, do you have a gift?”  
“Yes,” they both answered, Liala surprised.  
“I thought it prudent.”  
Liala took the necklace from around her neck laying it around his own, the thin branches of Mythals tree cradling the Amber gem.  
“May this forever keep you safe from harm, and guide you with love.” She said.  
Abelas withdrew a small pouch revealing a small ring intricately carved with fine silver work and small gems.  
“May this keep you safe from the darkness, and guide me always back to your side, bellanaris.” She smiled as tears welled in her eyes as he slid the ring onto her hand.  
“Please hold the cup.” They held it, one hand each around the stem. “In the exchanging of the drink, you make your first step as a bonded couple. For in each other you will find your comfort and strength. Through famine and glut. Drink now, and walk together.”  
With a coy smile Liala drank, Abelas stabilising the cup as she did the same for he, their eyes never leaving each other.  
“As keeper, I pronounce you bonded!” He cheered as the crowd applauded, Liala stealing a kiss from a surprised Abelas.  
“You may now steal your mate.” Abelas looked quizzical, but Liala grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet sprinting towards the woods. They ran for a few minutes till he pulled her to a stop.

  
“What was in that wine?” He growled pressing her to a tree, his kiss demanding and hungry. “Something that helps the bonding” she purred rubbing her hand over his erection, “are you ready to hunt?” She purred, her tongue tracing the shell of his ear. “Claim me, husband.” She emphasised before running into the brush. She knew where she was headed, but by the roar of her lover behind her she was unsure she would make it to the glade she had in mind.

  
Breaking into the open space, she came to a stop. The open space was secluded enough they would be alone and undisturbed. Branches broke behind her as he strode into the clearing hungry and hunting, she stood tall as he approached.  
“You were so slow love, I decided to wait for you.” He growled in response baring his teeth as she copied, grabbing for his tunic tugging it over his head as his hands grabbed at her dress, a tearing sound sending warmth pooling between her thighs as cool night air licked at her chest. Tunic tossed aside she ran her hands down his chest as he tore the back too, the remnants of her dress falling away leaving her bare.  
“You are so beautiful, all mine.”   
“All yours,” she giggled, kneeling on the grass pulling him down with her and over her. “Every last inch of me.” She kissed his neck, palming his heavy cock, as he kissed her desperately. “Please,” she begged as his hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and caressing thoroughly, even though she was drenched. Silently pleading him to move lower she gasped as his finger trailed over her clit her body on fire, experiencing everything twofold.   
“So wet, my beautiful wife. So eager.” He stretched her with another finger as the kissed deeply, their tongues locked in a deep embrace. “You are so beautiful, the Stars pale in comparison.”  
“Please love, make me whole.” She moaned as he pressed the head of his cock against her dripping slit. He slowly breeched her, thick and hard, she arched to his touch, the pinching of her loss of innocence dulled by the wine. Eyes locked he whispered of their love, they kissed until he was fully seated within. In one smooth motion he rolled to his back letting her sit atop him. Leaning up he wrapped her in an intimate embrace, as she slowly rocked on him, starting slow as she felt pleasure begin course through her veins.

  
Arms wrapped around his shoulders she kissed him heartily as they made love, she felt so vibrant and alive as he suckled her nipple, kissing and laving the taught peak as she lifted herself higher, rolling her hips more as he worked her into a greater frenzy. Kisses became bites, nails scratched down flesh as he worked a hand between them thumbing her clit, she screamed his name to the stars.  
“That's it Vhenan, let the world know who you belong to. Come for me.”

  
At his command she came screamed as his hands guided her, slamming her onto his cock, as she gripped him like a vice.  
“Come Vhenan” she ordered, “take me.”   
With the same strength he rolled them lifting her hips and spreading her thighs wide as he slammed in to the hilt, taking her hard and fast.  
“You feel like the finest silk.” He purred, grabbing her breast roughly, she moaned as she felt him grow thicker at the base or was it her imagination?  
“Vhenan I'm going to come.” He growled, “can I?”  
“Yes, creators yes.” She practically screamed “fill me, claim me with your seed.” She locked her ankles behind his back keeping him firm as she drove harder, his base definetly broader, sending her rushing to an orgasm as she screamed his name once more she felt the broader base enter her, his cock thickening as he slammed into her hard and deep, the base dragging against her sensitive walls. With a roar he pressed deep as he came, thick spurts against her sensitive walls as her body clenched around his still hard and spurting cock.

  
He braced himself above her kissing her gently as they came down from their combined high, the feeling of him filling her still strong.  
“Abelas…I may be inexperienced but…”  
“It is a throwback of my people.” He purred, kissing her neck. “Does it scare you? It will ease in a few minutes, I would…”  
“It's ok, warning would have been nice,” she teased squeezing him tightly and he groaned. “But I accept all of you, besides, it feels good.” She moaned as he rocked his hips. “Why does it happen?”  
“When we met our soulmate, the one we pledge ourselves to, the men would begin to lock with their mate, as their bodies worked towards…children.”  
“So,” she replied. “What you're saying is, as my husband your body is adapting, to encourage child bearing?”  
“In a round about way, yes. Your people seem to have lost it.”  
“Creators, I feel so full,” she pressed a hand to her lower abdomen. “I wonder, would it have your eyes or mine.” His smile dazzling as he nuzzled her neck, her giggle loud as his knot began to lessen, their combined slick dripping down her thighs, her desire still ablaze. Rolling to her front she pressed her hips up in invitation. “Well then love, what do you say we continue?”

  
Strong hands gripped her hips his cock hard and heavy as he thrust into her with little preamble, their previous coupling enough as he slammed into the hilt, hand resting over the nape of her neck possessively. Spreading her knees wider she arched her hips taking him deeper as she clutched at the grass, lifting her shoulders, he kissed her possesively hands cupping her breasts pinching and squeezing roughly as she bounced on his cock, so close to coming as his hand skimmed lower fingering her clit before he pressed her to the ground, hips slapping against hers as she moaned his name the swelling beginning again as each thrust pushed the fat base against her g-spot making her scream and moan as he had to slam harder for the swelling, her orgasm still intense as he locked inside. Heavy spurts painting her walls, as he laid them down, his fingers drawing small circles on her clit, her body wracked with smaller burstsof pleasure, her hands clawing his shoulders as she fought against the pleasure, the grinding of his knot driving her to insanity.

  
“The thought of you round with my child, makes me hard all over again,” he purred marking her neck. “You've woken a beast in me, wait till we are in Skyhold, I will fill you to the brim and leave my scent on you, my essence dripping as you hold your meetings. Every noble knowing they cannot have you. Our children filling the halls with joy. Oh but to keep you tethered to my bed. Sorrow no more”   
“I love you,” she whimpered overwhelmed.  
“I love you too, wholly.”

  
The next morning they began their return, tired but not quite sated. They had woken and eaten but when she had stretched and she felt him leak from her, his eyes expression proud and hungry as she let him bend her over the nearest log and taken her roughly once more before wrapping her in his tunic to go home.  
“Almost back,” she smiled. “Husband.”  
“Mmmm.” He agreed pressing her back against a tree with a kiss that grew heated. His fingers finding her still wet as he lifted her easily off the ground. “In a little while...wife.” He replied as she muffled her moans against his neck.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me ages to find the way I wanted to write it, but I'm happy with it. I hope you are too. I hope that you are all well and have a chance to rest and relax before 2017.
> 
> Best wishes for the New Year,
> 
> Liala,
> 
> P.s. I'm not sure where to head next so any suggestions are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion/ alternate piece to Dar ma, more based on the Kmeme prompt and getting closer to smut quickly.  
> Please enjoy!


End file.
